Computer security is directed to ensuring the reliable operation of networking and computing resources, and to protecting information on a computer or computer network from unauthorized corruption, access or disclosure. Vulnerabilities are security defects in a computer system or associated software that allow an attacker to potentially violate the confidentiality, integrity, operations, availability, access control, and/or data of the system or software. Vulnerabilities may result from bugs, design flaws, configuration errors, etc. in the system or software. Various tools have been developed to aid in management of computer system security.